1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headrest for use in an automotive seat, and particularly to an improvement in headrests of the type having a decorative board attached to its rear surface, which is designed for a two-seat cabin in the automobile without rear seat therein to make aesthetic the rear side of the seat, for instance.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the seat arrangement having no rear seat in an automobile, it is quite often the case that a hard decorative board made of a hard synthetic resin is attached to the rear surface of a headrest, because of no need to take care of rear-seat occupant and his or her safety conditions, to enhance an aesthetic appearance of the headrest per se.
A conventional example of this sort of headrest is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, according to which a decorative board (1') of synthetic resin is adhesively attached to the rear side of a headrest body (H') such that both lateral walls as well as bottom wall of the headrest body (H') are covered by the decorative board (1').
The headrest body (H') comprises a foam cushion member (2') a covering member (4') which is affixed over the cushion member (2'), and an inverted-U-shaped frame (3') embedded in the cushion member (2') with a pair of stay sections of the frame (3') projecting downwardly from the bottom of the cushion member (2'). Between the two lateral frame sections of the frame (3'), a reinforcing rod (33) is extended to reinforce the frame (3'). Thus, in assembling the headrest body (H'), the frame (3') has been foamed together with the cushion (2') in a molding to provide an integral unit of foam cushion member having the frame (3'). The two stay sections (34)(34) form a pair of headrest stays of the headrest body (H') to be inserted into a mating pair of stay holes formed in the top of seat back (not shown).
In this prior-art structure, however, bonding the decorative board (1') by an adhesive to the rear side of the headrest body (H') requires some expertise to place the board (1') to a predetermined location in the headrest body (H') precisely for bonding thereto, and further the steps for bonding them together results a time-consuming task and gives unexpectedly troublesome work to a worker in spite of its simple bonding process.